A Ripped Memory
by RoxRox
Summary: Questions, Answers and Reasons. Why Roxas left the Organization and why they can't remember meeting before. itsh a twoshot. RoxasXNamine and DEEP DIVE!R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

D;isclaimer: seriously, would you believe me if I said Kingdom Hearts belonged to me?

this is a oneshot, but with two chapters cuz I noticed that the end of this is more like the middle of a whole.ENJOY!!

* * *

He closed his eyes. He tried to clear his head but to no avail. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since that mission. Ever since they had met. Then again, how could it be? He shook his head, as if it was wet. There was this beautiful blond hair, encircling the face of an angel. And, those eyes. Deep ocean blue, one of a kind. The eyes that haunted him every night. It had to stop. He needed an explanation for this. He got up, headed towards the library, black coat flustering.

"What an unpleasant surprise."

"Zexion, where are you?" he demanded.

The gray haired man came to his view. The cloaked schemer put on an expression like he already knew the question. But VI had no idea, not even a clue, what went on in his mind.

"Can Nobodies feel?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?"

He hesitated. How he hated all this riddling and the mind tricks the quiet member played on the others.

"Second thoughts? Unusual for you."

He just stared at him. Keep staring. That's how you break the riddle. Let him explain. Mind your temper. Keep cool. Don't interrupt.

"What's on your mind?"

Another, unusual cold stare.

"You don't say, you think you can feel? Show some common sense."

He clenched his fists, bit his tongue until he drew blood. Zexion looked at him, satisfied, but he couldn't resist his curiosity.

"We have... memories. But nothing more."

He continued to stare. This couldn't be all of it. Just show some more patience.

"But, maybe, if there is a strong connection..."

He knew Zexion enjoyed torturing him like this. So eager for an answer, his usual patient mind had gone. It was agonizing to wait.

"A strong connection in the somebodies."

He smiled and relaxed. He got his answer. Zexion looked at him as if he just insulted him.

"Thanks"

He ruffled his hair and went out, still smiling. He walked around, aimlessly, until he found the one he had been looking for.

"Axel?"

"What's up, Rox?"

"Do you... remember that... girl... we met on our last... mission?"

The red head looked at his friend, curios. He nodded.

"What happened to her?"

The flurry of dancing flames let out a deep sigh and let his head hang down.

"DiZ took her. I don't know what he did with her, though. She was kind of cute, poor thing"

"Yeah..." he let a dreamy glare slip into nothingness. Axel grinned at his short friend.

"You liked her, didn't you, Roxas?"

"N-no! Of course not! We're Nobodies!"

He shook his head but the pyro was already laughing.

"Ha ha, Roxas has a sweetheart!"

He left his friend. Axel was still laughing. Fine by him. He wouldn't understand anyway. He summoned a portal to Twilight Town. High up, on the Clock Tower of Sunset Station, he enjoyed his sea salt ice cream. He often came here just to think. Or just to have his ice cream. This town... it felt like he belonged here. He enjoyed to just think about it. But this was also where he had met her.

He was fighting heartless. With Axel at his side. That was when he saw her. She ran across the square they had been fighting in. He didn't pay much attention towards her at first, until a scream swept through the air. He immediately turned and saw a couple of heartless but not the girl. Something inside him made him move. It was more of instinct he ran to the pile and destroy heartless. Axel called him back, asked what he was doing but he didn't care. He saw her hand reach out for escape. He dropped his Oblivion and grabbed the hand pulling the girl to her feet and away from the heartless. For a moment time seemed to have stopped. She gazed at him, with those blue eyes that followed him in his dreams. He looked back at her, with his own, same blue eyes. He felt her hand shiver in his.

He couldn't wait anymore. He reached out, pulling her into his arms, so close together-

"Roxas!"

The blond opened his eyes. It had been a dream. Axel was next to him, waiting with two ice creams. They were still at the tower. He took the ice cream with a deep sigh. That was when he made his decision.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to find her"

"You know you can't do that, Rox. Not without permission. And Xemnas isn't gonna grant you that"

"I know"

The red head looked at his friend in worry, What was the blond thinking? That girl must have twisted his mind.

"You thinkin' of leaving?"

But he kept licking his ice cream as if Axel hadn't spoken. The white silk dress mended in so perfectly with her pale skin. Although it was plain, nothing special, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Axel noticed his friend day dreaming and ate his own ice cream in silence. They sat there for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He moved quickly. Axel could only guarantee him about twenty minutes. He walked through the Sandlot, looking around, searching. This was were they had met. He could see her ghost run across the square, the non existing heartless following. He followed her invisible tracks backwards. It seemed she came from that abandoned mansion. He arrived at the gates, only to see them locked. He snickered. No one could keep him out. Oblivion appeared to his right, vibrating, urging him to use it. He opened the gates and ran inside the grounds, gates closing again when he stepped foot over the edge. He noticed a large window with white curtains on the second store. A girl was standing there, looking at him, watching him. It was her. He ran inside the mansion, through the old and crumbling foyer. It looked like no one had been living here for ages. He ran up the stairs and took off to the left, hoping he would end up in the right room. He stopped in front of a large door, knowing she was in there. He went in.

The room was white, as white as the walls at the Castle That Never Was. The blond was sitting at the table, drawing.

"I've been expecting you, Roxas"

"I-"

"It was about time you showed up. I feared you'd never come."

He gazed at her. Her beautiful hair tangling off her right shoulder was shining as if it resembled his mind right now: excited. He went over to her. She stood up and looked at him. Her perfectly blue eyes met his.

"W-" he said but she put her finger on his lips, motioning him to shut up.

"The key blade is the answer to everything, Roxas. Just remember, you'll see."

She took a few steps back from him. He felt like he was frozen, he wanted to follow but he couldn't. She faded away. He shouted after her.

"Wait! I... don't even know your name..."

He walked over to the table where she had been sitting at. The drawing she had made before, he picked it up. It showed him and her, in this very room, at this very moment. Knowing that his time was up and he needed to go back, he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas was walking through the square in front of the memorial skyscraper in The World That Never Was. He went through an alley, walking briskly. Axel was leaning against the wall watching him but Roxas took no notice. He walked past him, not even glimpsing at the red head.

"You're mind's made up?"

He turned his head but his body remained as it was.

"Why did the key blade choose me? I have to know."

The Flurry jumped off his coolly position as if the wall just stung him. He shouted at his friend who was looking straightforward again.

"You can't turn on the organization! You'll get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

The blond tilted his head slightly back to Axel.

"No one would miss me."

He walked away.

"That's not true..."

Axel knew he couldn't stop him. He let his head hang and talked mostly to himself.

"I would."

But Roxas was gone and he didn't come back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A hooded figure walked up to a man who had his face covered in bandages. The boy first spoken of held up a piece of paper.

"Look at what Namine has done." he said. The man in bandages took a brief look at the drawing. He turned back to his computer.

"Destroy it. Whatever they have been discussing, they will not recall that information. I forbid it!" he said menacing with a deep voice. A ripping noise was heard, then the bandaged man spoke again.

"Namine is getting out of control. We must act fast. You know what you must do."

"And it will help Sora wake up?" the hooded boy said. The man with the bandages didn't reply.

"Don't keep me in this fog all the time, tell me!" the cloaked boy said angered. The older man still didn't turn around but said calmly to his angry companion.

"With time, things will become clearer. Now go."

Although his face couldn't be seen, the boy shot the man a furious glare and then left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Utter Silence"

A boy walked through The World That Never Was. He wore a long black cloak and had his hood over his head so his face was hidden. It was raining. Whispers swept through the air.

"Something so natural."

He arrived at the memorial skyscraper. Heartless started appearing out of nowhere. Another boy, silver haired and blindfolded was watching him. The first boy looked to his surrounding enemies. He drew two key blades, Oathkeeper to his left, Oblivion to his right. The silver haired did something and the clouds above cleared the square, revealing falling stars in the night blue sky. Blue flames encircled the fighter on the ground. The flames shaped the outline of a heart. The hooded boy spoke, whispered merely.

"Where's Sora?"

He skillfully destroyed the greedy black beings. More whispers.

"A memory beyond."

More heartless came but he easily vanquished them. He jumped to the tall building in front of the square. He looked up the tower. Whispering.

"Something so simple."

He noticed the silver haired boy at the top, jumped up and started running up the tall building, getting closer to the watching boy. Both heard the whisperings that became louder and rushed through the air.

"Where's Sora?"

"We must find him."

The hooded one threw Oblivion towards the silver haired who jumped down towards the mysterious boy.

_A creation born of ignorance._

The blindfolded caught Oblivion gracefully and fell towards his opponent.

_Behind the Darkness Door to the Light_

They came closer to passing each other, one going up, the other down.

_The secret place._

"His voice...it's left me."

"This time... I'll fight."

The whispers became more rapid as they looked at each other's face when they passed.

_A world between A forgotten world_

_The gathering._

The silver haired continued falling and the hooded boy continued raising as there listened to the whispers that filled the air.

_A third enemy Nobody "_Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent"

The whispers over crossed each other making it difficult to identify each.

_Endless_

"What took you so long, Kairi?"

"Can we do it? Against that?"

Memories came streaming back to the hooded boy, memories of Sora.

_Heartless_

"We have come for you, my liege"

"You are the source of all heartless."

_The thirteenth order._

_Metamorphosis_

"Sora?"

"Sora...why?"

"Your highness but why?"

_Change The third key_

_End of the world_

"What is this place?"

"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"This is the world in its true form."

"Maybe our journey meant nothing at all."

_Paradise_

"**We'll go together."**

* * *

** I LOVE THE DEEP DIVE TRAILER!!!**

and I downloaded it just recently, now I can watch it whenever I want!!!mehe, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

as said before, this is half of the meant-to-be-a-oneshot oneshot. cuz the deep dive part and Roxas leaving the org doesn't sorta go with what I started and intended to write. besides, Namine got a bit too short here and you probably have no clue about what exactly is going on. so, wait and see, I'll upload the second part in a week or so and only if I get enough reviews saying they actually want the second part. enough said, CLICK THE PURPLISH BUTTON ALREADY!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like fluff cuz there's a lot of it in here

uploaded today and not tomorrow cuz Lives.Lover wanted it ASAP. mehe thnx so dam much hope you like it

* * *

The blond was sitting in her room, looking through her drawings, looking for a specific one. Namine always remembered what she drew, when she drew it. But this time it was different. She didn't remember drawing a picture, yet she knew she had done it. She couldn't recall anything about it. She went through her drawings again, flipping pages hysterically. This was so unnatural to her, forgetting something. Especially when she was the one in control of memories. No drawing. No memory of it. But she knew she had drawn one. Something wasn't right here. She went down to the secret laboratory of her master, DiZ. But not to find him, to find someone else. He would help her, as long as she convinced him it was for Sora's good. Namine saw the hooded boy standing in the library, the entrance to the lab. He was looking at a few books, curios what they could tell him. The blond girl looked walked over to him but he didn't notice. As she got closer she noticed a change in the boy. He was slightly taller than when she had last seen him and more muscular. She brushed past his arm to see what he was reading. He noticed, closed the book with a loud _Snap! _and turned around. He hid the book behind his back and spoke with a deeper voice than the one Namine knew.

"Namine, what a surprise to see you here." Namine glanced at him but she couldn't see his face because of the hood.

"You... seem different. Did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" he said. He wasn't rude to Namine, it was just his way of talking with her. Namine knew too well for she knew Sora's memories.

"I think I lost one of my drawings, I can't find it. But I also can't remember drawing it but I know that I did." she said almost sounding desperate. The hooded boy uncomfortable lifted his weight from one foot to the other. The blond noticed this.

"Did you take it?" she asked.

"I, uh, didn't. Of course not." He was so bad at lying and Namine knew that. A terrible thought came to Namine's mind.

"Did you rip it?!" she almost yelled at him. If she had drawn herself doing something, that would explain why she couldn't remember. He took a step back from her. Then he got an idea. He pulled open the book he had been hiding and showed the page to Namine. She took it without hesitation. The page was ripped in two and it was her drawing. It showed Roxas in the white room with her, Namine. She still couldn't remember what happened but now she knew that she really had drawn a picture. Namine felt the echo of frustration rise in her. Why was everyone so mean to her? Just because she was different from other nobodies? And now her last ally back stabbed her as well.

"Namine? I'm sorry. DiZ told me to rip it. But can't you redraw it?" the boy said gently. Namine looked at him, a furious glance in her eyes.

"I can't just redraw it! I can't restore what's lost! You didn't rip Roxas' memory, you ripped mine!" A silent tear ran down her cheek. Both were surprised by this. Nobodies couldn't feel due to their lack of a heart or any kind of emotion. So nobodies couldn't cry when their feelings got hurt, because they had none. Yet, here she was, crying because of a ripped memory. The boy used this silence to lean over to the girl and whisper in her ear. She nodded and left the library again. The hooded boy went down the stairs to DiZ. He sat at the computer, as usual.

"How's Roxas?" the boy asked.

"As you brought him. I'm still changing his memories. They will come back eventually but by then it will be too late for him to do something against his fate."

"Why not let Namine do that? She does manipulate memories."

"The girl is out of control. She must be kept away from Roxas. It's better they shall never meet." DiZ said. The boy stood silent for a couple of minutes, then spoke again.

"Hey, what about a break? Just for five minutes, we'll get some ice cream and come back."

The bandages man turned in his chair. "A break? My friend, the worlds depend on us right now, we can't just take a break." he answered surprised, yet not angry.

"Just for five minutes and the sea salt ice cream stand is just behind the woods. I'm sure the worlds allow us this treat. We have been working hard." the boy continued convincing his master. The man nodded, finally. "Well, five minutes couldn't hurt, could they? But you pay." he said menacingly again.

"Since when do the saviors of the worlds have to pay?" the boy said amusingly. DiZ chuckled lightly.

"Because saviors don't steal from whom they have saved." So they left the mansion to get their ice cream. Namine watched them leave through her window. When she couldn't see them anymore, she ran downstairs and into the lab she wasn't aloud in. one of the many computer screens showed a white room with a large sleeping pod in it. Namine knew that Sora was sleeping in there for she was the one imprisoning him there. She felt guilt rise in her and quickly turned away. Another screen showed her the exact same room only the pod in there was opened and revealed a blond in a black cloak.

"Roxas..." she whispered softly. Knowing Sora was in the real Twilight Town, Roxas must be sleeping in the artificial one DiZ had built. She went over to the device that would transfer her there, DiZ had fortunately let it open. She touched it and found herself in the same lab again. She went over to the door that lead to the pods. Namine entered the white room Roxas slept in and the moment she saw him, she felt sudden heat rising up in her. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful in her eyes. She had the urge to draw him but something inside her was against it. Namine's power was also her weakness. If someone would rip her drawing again, all would be lost. But she couldn't withstand this urge so it overtook her. She started sketching away, dozens of pictures of her and Roxas in this room. Her last one was him waking up with his head on her lap and so he did.

"Huh? W-where am I?" he asked almost immediately. Namine smiled and stroked his hair, entranced. The boy didn't move, he just laid still, relaxing. He closed his eyes in satisfaction. Where ever he was, he was safe from harm and with a beautiful blond girl. He remembered seeing her before, but only vague, as if he was suffering amnesia. But he wanted to know her more, wanted to be with her the moment he laid eyes on her.

Namine continued stroking his spiky hair. She had been dreaming about this moment ever since she had known of Roxas. There was nothing in the world that could make her happier now. Roxas' deep blue eyes flung open again. They gave her a questionable look. Her smile that had never left her lips grew even more beautiful. She whispered only, not to disturb the silence between them.

"Namine."

He lip motion her name, making sure he'll remember. And Namine will make sure he kept that memory. Roxas sat up from his position and looked at the blond girl. He smiled, just like she did. No words could describe what they were thinking about each other. It was so odd and yet so familiar to them but they wouldn't question it. A beautiful silence hung between them, neither wanted to break it. Roxas moved closer to Namine and she returned the gesture with a hug. They closed their eyes and left all their worries behind. Both felt like they knew each other for ages but not remembering ever really meeting before. Namine knew though. And she would treasure this moment forever.

"Namine?" Roxas had whispered to her. She let go of him but he still had his hands loosely around her waist. "Yes?" she whispered back. Roxas hesitated before he asked.

"Who are you?"

She just kept smiling to him so he smiled back. Moments passed and their heads kept getting closer and closer to each other. Namine closed her eyes awaiting the moment she wished for so badly. Roxas smiled at her and placed a small peck on her lips playfully. Her eyes opened again and she gave him a look asking if that was all. He smiled and strode his lips past hers again. This time she returned the favor and kissed him back. She had her arms around his neck and went through his soft blond hair. Their foreheads met and they remained like that for a while, playing with each others lips. Namine's drawings lied around them, carelessly thrown around. It was such a beautiful scene, Namine thought. Roxas moved his hand up and stopped behind her head. He slightly tilted his to the side and pushed forward, kissing Namine. She kissed back and went through his blond spikes again. The innocent kiss turned into a very passionate one soon. One of Roxas' hands stroked her back while the other was entangled in her blond hair. Namine her hands at his chest and neck. They never wanted this to end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DiZ returned to his seat at his computer, licking the blue Popsicle his friend had bought. The boy spoken of had already finished his and was deep in thought. An unexpected gasp left the bandaged man's lips. The hooded boy went over to see why he looked so shocked. The screen DiZ was looking at revealed the pod Roxas _should have been _sleeping in. Yet the blond was sitting there in the ground kissing another blond, very passionate in fact. The boy immediately left through the beam to the room, DiZ followed with a slight distance. The door opened to the room and the cloaked boy stepped in. the couples' lips parted at once. Namine got up quickly, Roxas followed suit. DiZ came to the room, making Namine gasp. Roxas moved in front of her for protection.

"What did you think you were doing?!" DiZ demanded. He looked down to the drawings on the floor. The man nodded towards the cloaked figure who then got hold of Roxas.

"Hey, lemme go!" he shouted but the hooded one knocked him out cold. Namine shrieked at him falling to the ground. The traitor lifted the blond teen from the floor and put him back into the pod. DiZ laid a strong grip on Namine's arm and lead her out, back through the beam to her room where she got locked in. Namine punched the door, tried to kick it oped, even pick locked it with her pencils but to no avail. After a while she sat at the white table, her head buried in her arms, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the white room with Roxas in the sleeping pod, a tanned silver haired stood, collecting the paper that was spread amongst the floor. His face showed sadness and guilt. He took a look at the picture he held in his hand. Namine and Roxas, holding each other's hands in a fight against heartless. The silver haired shook his head.

"I am so sorry, Namine. I truly am."

He ripped the last of her memories with Roxas.

* * *

may seem a little rushed but at least it's there, right? plzplzplz review!! mm, I was listening to **"Memories" by Within Temptation **while writing, I think it suits Namine and her being the witch with whole memories thing. ask me about it if you're unsure of something in the story or tell me mistakes, errors, you get the point. 


End file.
